Psychosis
by Preteenboy1208
Summary: A killer is on the loose and for the rest just read the story


For last three days Alexander is experiencing this strange dream. He just can't get his mind off it. The dream scape is very well detailed. In his dream Alexander sees that he is walking down a dusty road. He just can't place this road. It seems totally alien to him. Then the the dream advances, he sees a black jeep in the side of the road. It is empty, he can't even spot a single soul goes on to board the jeep. He starts it, the sound from the engine feels like a roar. He continues to drive. Till now this dram looks pretty ordinary but the following part forced Alexander to stay awake in the night. After some time the jeep stops in front of a building. He comes out of the jeep and enters the building. The building is two storied with fancy staircases. He climbs up to the second story.

Uptil now everything seems just a bit spooky but the next few minutes were enough to turn blood in ice. Alexander noticed that he has a gun with him. There was a old ox sitting in a wheelchair. He was astonished to see Alexander. Without a second thought Alexander shot the old ox to death. Alex was experiencing everything as he himself was doing it. He woke up in perspiration. He needs to act quick concerning this diabolic nightmares. Some sleeping pills will do fine.

Next morning at 9.30 p.m.

Psychiatrist Maria Andropova is the best in this field. Her patients are by no means are ordinary one. Mostly top businessmen ,Ceo's and top notch politicians comprises her patient list. So when an handsome Tshirt and Jeans claded antelope entered her chamber , her secretary Mia Yun was little bit taken aback.

The antelope approached Mia, "Hi, good morning." he said "I need an appointment. Can you fix something today morning itself? It will be very helpful for me?"

His worried demeanour and smooth voice convinced Mia to fix something for him. There is a vacant slot at 10.30 a.m.

At 10.30 a.m the antelope entered the chamber. Maria was waiting for her patient, but just like Mia she was also surprised to see someone like him visiting her clinic.

Maria was a middle aged siberian tigress. Her appearance was somewhat comforting and her mannerisms were reassuring which made her the first choice, for her patients.

She was the one to start the conversation, "So, what brings you here young man?"

The antelope stared at her blankly ,suddenly he pulled out a gun and fired at Maria. Perfect headshot killed her instantly. The very next moment he walked out of the clinic in front of a baffled Mia. Mia called the next patient who was sitting in the reception. The patient walked in and in the very next second a loud scream was heard followed by a thud. Mia rushed to the chamber, what she saw almost kicked out the last bit of conciousness in her. Dr. Maria was sitting in the chair with a wound in her forehead. A deep flow of blood came down through her face and formed a puddle in front of the chair. Mrs. Chow ,the patient is lying unconscious. Somehow Mia came out of the room and almost crawled to the reception desk. She is feeling a constant urge for puking. But police has to be informed.

Within 10 minutes the antelope was seen driving away a jeep. Suddenly he pulled over, it was a deserted place besides a highway, he climbed down and went in the jungle. He took out the pistol with unflinching eyes aimed at his own forehead. His actions were smooth, no trace of anxiety was there. He pressed the trigger. Witin a second his lifeless body crumbled on the ground.

Somewhere else(Po's pov)

There are times when Tigress becomes totally free. Right now, she has submitted her paper, the vacations are on and currently no cases at her disposal. But she is utilizing it efficiently. She has increased the number of kung fu training hours, toned down suddenly picked up habit of smoking cigarettes and almost finished Freudian psychology. She says that "Po, it is very important for a person like me to keep myself aware of any kind of subject. The informations may come handy. Now currently she was explaining me the libido or the sex drive. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She annoyingly answered it.

"Hello...what...when...I am coming in a minute."she hung up. Then in a astonished tone she said "Pure telepathy, we were discussing about psychology but in the mean time famous psychologist Dr. Maria has been murdered. "


End file.
